Kindling for Flames
by D.C.Marvelous
Summary: The setting for this story is set a few years after Tris's death, in one of the last cities with a faction-based government. San Diego. The city is filled with lies and hidden secrets, waiting to be unraveled. A rebellion is coming from the outside, it will take a few kindlings for the flames to grow. Eri is one of them, this her story on how she handles the war on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1: Friend

**The setting for this story is a few years after Tris's death, set in one of the last cities with a faction-based government. San Diego. The city is filled with lies and hidden secrets, waiting to be unraveled. A rebellion is coming from the outside, it will take a few kindlings for the flames to grow. Eri is one of those kindlings, this her story on how she handles the war on her doorstep.**

****First I would just like say thanks for clicking! :) All rights for the Divergent franchise goes to Veronica Roth. I only own my original characters.****

**~D.C.**

Chapter 1: Friend

I frowned, shifting in my seat for the umpteenth time. It was barely eight in the morning and I was already ready for the day to be over. Can't blame me, considering what day tomorrow is. Choosing Day.

Choosing Day is the day where all sixteen year olds were called upon a stage and asked to choose a faction. A big moment in people's lives. One of, if not the, most important decision we make. Once you choose your faction, there's no going back. One of the sayings in our society is, 'Faction before blood'. People sure did take that to heart, families have been torn apart simply because one of them chose a different faction from their family. Brutal stuff. I'm getting off topic though. Our government makes it easier, or at least tries to, they have us take an aptitude test to see which faction we would belong in. It's not official though, you can go against what it tells you.

I have never actually heard if someone has done that. We aren't allowed to talk about the test. The reasons why aren't clear exactly, because we don't even talk about the reasons either.

The teens take the test on the day before Choosing Day, today for example. Today I was going to take my aptitude test. Yippee.

I'm not nervous or afraid about either of them. Though, I am apprehensive about the Choosing ceremony because I have to make a life alternating decision in front of a crowd-No, a horde of strangers.

* * *

The teachers had moved all of the students into the cafeteria for lunch. I was currently sitting in between my two closest friends, Sam and Ellie. Sam was tall and lanky, with bright eyes and ginger hair that always had an askew look to it. It makes him look like he had just woken up. I thought amused. Ellie was short and mousey looking. Her dark hair and eyes always hidden, her hair in a ponytail and her wide glasses covering her eyes.

"That's stupendous!" Ellie shouted, when Sam told her about the new breakthrough in aerodynamic science.

"Stupendous, Ellie? Really?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes. Stu-pen-dous." Ellie said repeating it slowly, as if I wasn't right in my mind. Talk about the kettle calling the pot black. Ellie had started reciting about how it's an adjective, what the definition is, and different ways to use it.

Before she could start repeating it's synonyms and antonyms, I interrupted her. "Why didn't you just say amazing?"

"Here we go," Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I snickered, we had both heard this lecture several times.

"I am a Erudite. E-R-U-D-I-T-E." She said then spelling it out. Ellie had straightened her shoulders and had her smug, bitch look going on. The usual whenever she felt superior to others, which was most of the time. "As a Erudite, I am obligated to increase my knowledge and expertise to it's full extent. I have come to the conclusion that the easiest way to broaden my vocab, is to have a word of the day."

Now she's going to lecture us about how it's sooo fun and spontaneous because she just flips open a dictionary and points to a word. Then about how we should do it, and strive to be more like her.

I waited until she was done before I turned to Sam. I smirked and nudged Sam with my shoulder. "What do you think they are saying?" I asked him, nodding to the Dauntless.

It was a usual game we played, it started when we both realised our love for people watching. Over the years it had developed to where one of us would do the dialogue for whoever we are watching. In some cases, like this one, the dialogue would be for a group. Sam is the best at it too, he can do voices like no other.

The Dauntless were all playing poker at their lunch table, while others stood around them with a stone like expression. Trying to intimidate everyone around them. This included Sienna, Nathan, and Jimon. They think more of themselves than Ellie. Especially Sienna, she thinks she has it all and it was her job to tell everyone that. Making her the biggest bully in the school. Jimon and Nathan were just her lackeys. It made sense enough, Sienna is clever and cunning, Nathan is intelligent too. Though I think he doesn't have a ruthlessness like the other two.

"Comrades, I must say, I have the biggest pecs." Sam narrated for Nathan, in a haughty, stuck-up voice. Nathan had crossed his arms, involuntarily flexing his lean pectoral muscles.

Jimon crossed his arms next to him, though it looked like he purposely flexed his bulging muscles. "No, I have the biggest muscles." Sam narrated for Jimon, raising his voice to a high-pitch child voice.

Sienna moved in between them flipping her long hair over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the room. Sam made his voice go as deep as it would go, "Shut your pie holes, boys. Mine are clearly the best in the whole school."

Ellie and I had burst into a fit of giggles. "Sam, that is- You're too-" I couldn't finish, laughing to hard. Ellie gasped and covered her mouth, stopping her giggles. Sienna was glaring at us from across the room, I smirked and looked at my empty plate of food. "Oh no." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It's not funny, Eri. What if she heard us?" Ellie asked worried.

"They are coming over." Sam said looking at me with fearful eyes.

He was right, for a few seconds later Sienna slammed her hands on to the table to scare us. It worked, both Ellie and Sam jumped. Oh, hell no. I thought, Nobody bullies my friends. I stared at Sienna uninterestingly, feigning innocence.

She was glaring at Sam and Ellie, "Look at me nerds!" She practically growled at them. They both looked at her fearfully, though Ellie couldn't even look at her eyes.

Okay, now I'm pissed. I glared at Sienna. "Hey whore, didn't see you there." I said in my best sarcastic voice. I looked at her friends, "Neanderthals always a pleasure." Sienna and Jimon seemed surprised that I wasn't fazed by them, Nathan just looked amused.

"Drop the bullshit, Eri. Just because you're an Erudite, doesn't mean that you're better than us." Sienna said just as pissed as me. She took a threatening step towards me, leaning over our table. Whore, she just did that so I had to look up at her. Well, no more. She needs to learn that she can't just boss people around.

I stood, full bitch mode. We still weren't the same height, she had a few inches on me, but I no longer had to tilt my head back."You're right, Sienna, thats not what makes me better than you." I said smirking, proud of that come-back. Sam and Ellie laughed, though it was hesitant and quiet. Even Nathan had to hide his smile from her.

Sienna looked flustered, and her mouth had opened. Her lips moved, but she couldn't form any words. Good, she is too shocked to respond.

"It's because your an ignorant, insolent, pompous, asinine, uneducated, selfish, illiterate, egotistical, self-centered little bitch. That likes to bully people around to feel better about herself." I had to stop, out of breath. Why does everyone looked so surprised? It's the damn truth. Sorry if I'm the only one that has told her.

Shit. I just noticed a hard glint in her eyes, and before I could run, she grabbed my shirt. Sienna pulled me to her, my body getting roughly pulled across the table, scattering trays everywhere. Then tossed on to the ground, the air leaving my lungs with a 'oof'. I gasped for breaths as she started kicking me. She only got a few on me before Nathan held me up, holding on to my arms. Great, now he's helping her. I struggled trying to get away from him. He surprised me when he shielded me with his body, blocking one of Sienna's punches with his chest. He didn't even flinch when she hit him. He must be part super human. Her punches hurt like hell, I know from experience.

"Enough, Sie." Nathan said sharply.

"But- Nate?" Sienna looked just as taken aback as me.

He turned away from her and walked away, harshly tugging me along with him. I yelped when he stopped suddenly and I crashed in to his back. Hurting, my already hurt, face. Jeez, why does he have such a hard back?

He didn't seem to notice my clumsiness, instead he entered a combination into the keypad on the vending machine. A cold, silver can tumbled out and he caught it easily. He gently pressed it against my jaw where a bruise was forming. "This should help." He said looking at me.

"Gee, what would I do without you." I grumbled. No need to be so rude to him, it's not his fault your big mouth got you in trouble.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He let go of the can, making me hold it against my face. "Do you like getting beat up?" He asked, upset with me.

"No, it's just that-" I frowned and pursed my lips. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Why are you helping me?"

Nathan looked abashed, and I was startled by it. Since when does big, bad Nathan get bashful? He frowned, as if he knew my thought.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Not all of us are jerks."

A bell went off throughout the whole school, stopping me from responding. The whole room fell silent, the air became so tense that you could cut it.

* * *

The double doors opened, omitting two Candor adults. The woman spoke first, "The bell has finally rung, marking that your last day of school is finally over." She looks around the room, a clip-board in her hands. "As you all know, you will be taking your aptitude test. It will tell you which faction shares your same ideals." She smiles thinly at us, making my chest tighten.

"Now it's time for your first steps towards your future. We will begin listing names, two for each faction. When you hear your name being called, exit this room by those two double doors. One of us will tell you which room to enter, you will then receive further instructions after this check point." She then continued to list two names for each five factions. The ten kids followed them out the room. The doors closing with an ominous bang.

Nathan left me, going back to Jimon and Sienna. The three of them sat together at the Dauntless table.

I returned to my own seat, in between Sam and Ellie. Ellie put her hand on my arm beneath the table. "Are you okay?'' She asked, her voice a soft whisper. Sam's face voiced his own concern.

Don't get me wrong, I love my best friends. Elie is like a sister to me. We were close even when we were in diapers. But the way they acted, made me irate. Acting as if I had ran into a pole or tripped on my shoe-lace. Not thrown across a table on to the floor, where I was kicked. Repeatedly. It should have been them helping me, not Nathan.

"Never better." I muttered bitterly. I didn't have to look at their faces to know that I had hurt them. Good, now they know my pain. I regretted my last thought. "I'm fine." I replied comfortingly, and rested my head against Elie's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Violent

**All rights go to the Divergent Franchise, I only own my original characters.**

**Sorry this chapter gets pretty ruthless, I guess I got a little carried away with my writing. Haha, again I'm sorry. If it helps no animals were harmed during the writing of this chapter.**

**~D.C.**

Chapter 2: Violent

The doors opened and the Candor man walkout. There had to be only thirty or forty left out of the some odd two hundred teens. Sam and Ellie had long taken their tests and gone home.

"Alright. Now, may we please have-" He listed eight names, including Nathan's. I watched as he stood smoothly, his long legs leading him out of the room. I sighed, jealous at how he could look so calm and collected. I was snapped back to reality when I heard my name being called.

I stood and went to the double doors. Taking a deep breath, I opened them and stepped in to the hallway. I went over the woman to sign in.

"Nathan Chevalier." Nathan said sounding as if he had no care in the world, his hands on his pockets only added to that. I wondered how someone could look so at ease.

"Chevalier. Chevalier. Chevalier. Ah, here you are." She checked off a box. Then wrote a number next to his name. "Room 324."

He nodded and turned around too quickly. He had to move his hands up to steady himself so he didn't run into me.

He smirked and winked at me, "Watch it nerd." He joked, almost affectionately. He moved away, not noticing the effect he just caused.

Wha-What? I was suddenly slack-jawed and weak kneed. My thoughts trying to process what had just happened.

"Ahem." The woman said pointedly

"Um."

"Your name." She then added disapprovingly. "That boy is cute, but you needn't get so tongue-tied."

"Erimentha De Witt." I said glaring at her. Curse Candor and their blabber mouths. Nathan is NOT cute. And I wasn't tongue-tied, I was . . . simply pausing for dramatic effect.

The woman had to flip a few pages before she found my name. "Room 325." She said dismissively.

* * *

The room was huge. Had to be able to fit a hundred people in here. It was shaped like an amphitheater. At the bottom was two chairs. One was leather, with a high back and arm rests. The other chair, if you could even call it that, was shaped more like a table. When I touched it with my hand, it felt like metal. Apprehension gnawed at me when I saw what dangling on the sides of it.

Straps, thick ones, made out of a Velcro like material. There was four, one for each limb.

"Please have a seat."

I jumped when I heard the electronic voice. I looked to the front of the room, where I saw myself. One way mirror. I started to hyperventilate, this was nothing like what I imagined.

"Please have a seat." The disembodied voice repeated.

I walked over to the leather seat. Shaking my head in denial. This is my seat. This is my seat. This is my seat. I repeated like a mantra in my head. My hopes were dashed before I was even able to sit.

"Wrong one."

I froze, and for one second I thought about running. It, or they, wanted me in the other seat. The one that looked like it came from nightmares. Crab-balls. I turned to the other chair and gradually moved towards it. Right when I came near it, a spot-light turned on. The beams reflecting off the chair. I took a deep breath, suck it up. It could be worse. I sat on the chair then turned my body. My legs laid out in front of me, and my back and head were elevated forward.

"Please remove all metal objects from your body."

I frowned, Why wouldn't they want me to where metal objects, if I'm lying on a big slab of metal. Reluctantly I took off my belt, watch, and shoes.

"Somebody will be with you shortly."

I sighed, my patience thinning. I didn't have to wait long before someone entered through a hidden door on the side. The young man who entered, was rolling a machine in front of him. He didn't stop until it was touching the chair, next to my head. I waited for him to speak. It seems like nothing is going to go my way because he didn't say anything. Instead he turned on the machine and entered a few things on the keyboard. He watched the screen, a frown marring his face.

I tried turning so I could try to see the monitor myself. He glared at me, as if I was bothering him. I sighed and moved back against the chair. He strapped me to the chair, pulling the straps too tight for my liking. Are they trying to cut off my circulation? I tried shifting a bit to get a better position, but it was in vain. "They're too tight." I muttered mutinously to him.

The Candor ignored me, continuing with his task. He slipped a plastic ring with a rubber center on to my finger. It was connected to the machine by a long wire.

"What's that?' I asked concerned for my well-being. When he didn't answer, I sighed over-dramatically. I tossed my head back against the head-rest, flipping my ponytail over my shoulder. "Rude," I whispered, glaring at the man.

He attached two disks on to my temple. They made a humming noise, but when they touched my skin, they stopped. They felt cold and metallic, and made a chill go down my back. The man took and needle and vial out of a drawer. Both looked to be filled with the same cloudy liquid.

"Easy or hard?" He asked me with a smile that reminded me of a madman.

"Easy." I said, my voice coming out like a squeak.

He held the vial to my lips, and I swallowed the liquid readily. I smacked my mouth, trying to get the taste of it out. Not to mention, my mouth started tingling.

* * *

It was a forest, lush and green. Moss grew on the huge tree trunks. Judging by the pine and evergreen trees, it was a coniferous forest. Pine needles and frost covered the forest floor, making a crunching noise whenever I took a step. There was a break in the foliage, cutting a small path. I followed it until it led me to a small clearing. Suddenly near my feet rested three objects. A small bunch of berries, a chunk of raw meat, and a rifle with a scope.

"Choose what you would use in survival."

I was stunned, wondering how a voice could appear out of thin air. Wait, this is the test.

"Choose!"

I winced, "Okay." Don't get your panties in a twist. Crouching down, I stared at the objects. If I need to eat immediately the berries would be best because I don't have to cook it, unlike the meat. Then again, if I choose the gun I could hunt and if push comes to shove I could use it to protect myself against predators. The gun it is then. I picked it up and the other objects disappeared. I hefted up the rifle and tested its weight. Not bad. I read a manual on gun safety before so I know what I am doing. Well at least I think I do, this is the closest I have ever gotten to a gun. I checked its barrel, two bullets. Damn.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the lighting instantly changed. Instead of the harsh light from an afternoon sun, it was night. The moon casting an eerie glow on the clearing. A mist crept across the floor, hugging my ankles. I gripped the rifle tighter, preparing for the worst.

In the forefront of my mind, I heard the faintest whisper. It didn't sound computer generated so I knew it didn't come from the test. But it's not mine. I knew it wasn't and that acknowledgement, almost terrified me more than what I heard. Almost, because I knew that there was only one other place it could come from. Reality.

Another violent one.

While I had been thinking, I had forgotten about my surroundings. A doe now stood in the center of the clearing. Its appearance, with the mist curling around its hooves, made it look ethereal and other worldly.

I wasn't the only thing that had noticed her though. A grey wolf did too, its hunched form close to the ground. Slowly, delicately moving its paws forward. It's stalking the doe. I bit my lip,I can't just let him kill her. Can I? But I can't just kill the wolf. It's only natural, the wolf has to eat. It's only doing what his instincts tell him to do. No, I can't kill either of them. My thoughts ran rampant while the wolf edged closer and closer.

I aimed the gun at the wolf's feet. Nobody's going to die. I aimed the rifle determinedly looking through the scope. I held my breath and pulled the trigger. The kick back made me gasp and drop the gun. Though I still was able to see that the ground in front of the wolf had exploded, scaring the wolf and making it run away in fright. The doe herself had been scared by the noise and had moved to the outer edge of the clearing. She made a trumpet like noise, and short succession of bleats followed. A fawn ran out of the trees and to her mother.

I let out a breath, very relieved now that I now knew what had been at stake here. The poor thing could have lost his mother. I leaned down to pick up the gun, but it was gone. I kneeled down and felt around the earth, thinking the mist was simply hiding it. Abruptly, my body froze and I couldn't move. What the-? I struggled against it, but not even my face would move. My neck shifted without my approval and I was staring at the doe and fawn.

A howl went up in the forest nearby and a whole pack joined in. The doe seemed oblivious, for she just continued nuzzling her fawn. A pair of amber eyes popped up in the trees behind the small family. Several others showed up next to it.

My struggles began anew, adrenaline and desperation kindling it. The wolves started creeping toward them.

Run! I fought to scream, but no sound came from my mouth. Instead only snarls could be heard.

The doe finally realized the danger, but it was too late. She shoved her fawn, trying to get him to run away. A wolf leaped on to her back and brought her down.

NO! RUN! Leave her alone! Leave them alone! I tried again, but there was still no voice. My body had started shaking from my efforts, but it was suppressed and looked more like my body was having spasms.

PLEASE STOP! I sobbed in my head, trying to make them hear me.

They didn't, instead the wolves continued to tear at her. Throat, leg, chest, it didn't matter. Nothing was showed any mercy. It was even worse for the fawn. The doe had died quickly. When she was pushed to the ground, her neck broke and she died instantly. The fawn died after the wolves had finished taking bites out of him.

Three minutes and forty-two seconds after the wolves finished with him, he died from blood loss. I counted.

* * *

**Thank you for continuing your support by reading this chapter. Thank you USANAguy and AgentZyiana for reviewing my first chapter. I happily except any praise or criticism from my readers. So while reading means a lot, don't forget to review. It does help :)**

**~D.C.**


	3. Chapter 3: Variant

**I haven't updated this for a long time, this story being on tempory hiatus during that time. I have been particually busy with life and have only recently been able to get back writing. So without further ado the next chapter in Kindling for Flames. **

**I own no rights to the Divergent trilogy, only to my OCS.**

**~ D.C.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Variant**

I opened my eyes blearily, my body felt spent and exhausted. I rolled my head to the side and looked at the man. He was too busy typing on the keyboard and didn't spare me a glance. He typed 'I-N-C-O-N-C-L-', I was distracted from watching his fingers when I noticed that he hadn't untied me. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the fog that covered my mind.

My arms felt like noodles, and I knew that if they weren't tied down, they would be dangling over the side. I had to blink repeatedly to comprehend what had happened to the strap on my right arm. The strap had been ripped at the seam then hastily tied back together again. It had cut into my skin making it bleed.

_Another violent one._ The voice echoed in my head. Earlier I had thought that it was the test, that the test was the violent one. Now I'm not so sure. _What if it's me? _What if I'm the violent one? Sure, I'm not exactly a goody-two-shoes. I'm not afraid to act when things are wrong. If I was ever in a situation to fight I would maybe- probably fight back. Maybe.

_The reasons would have to be right. _Self-defense? Yes, I would to an extent. It wouldn't be aggressive. I would only fight to protect myself and others. If the person was a bully, I would then too. I'm not a pacifist, I know sometimes you have to stand-up against what's wrong. Sometimes you need to fight back. Some people only know to stop when they have been defeated. Those were the only reasons I would fight back. In self-defense or if I was morally obligated to. Call me a coward or whatever, but that's how it is for me. Hell, I couldn't even kill during the test when I knew it wasn't real. So why would I fight someone when they hurt my pride or some other petty reason like that.

The man was staring at me intently, as if I was a puzzle that needed to be solved. _Did I suddenly grow another head? Untie me! _ He looked at the screen where words have been going across it. _Almost looks like someone is- Wait. Those are my thoughts! He has been reading my thoughts! _ He smirked at the screen, reading my last thought. _Bastard. _He frowned darkly and turned away from the monitor.

He removed the ring first, _took your sweet time too. _He reached over and flicked one of the disks after he read my thought. It made me cry out in surprise and pain. It had felt like a hammer struck my temple.

"Whoops." He said and pulled the disks off.

I frowned and didn't do anything else. He untied me and went back to the machine.

I tried to sit up, but it made the room spin and my head felt hot. I laid back, a pounding noise playing my head. _Ugh, does everyone feel like this? _I looked at the man, watching him curiously.

"How do you feel?" He asked typing.

"Horrible." I said my voice coming out like croak, sounding as if I had been screaming for the past hour. _Maybe I have._ I thought, thinking of the test.

The man finished typing and opened a cabinet. He poured another cloudy liquid into a small cup, the only difference in the liquid was that this one was red. He handed the cup to me. I protested meekly, my fingers barely holding on to it. _Not another test._

"This will help with the sickness." He said firmly.

I nodded, he didn't seem like he was lying. I had to struggle to lift the cup to my lips, but I managed it. Once I swallowed all of it, I did start to feel better. My strength returned and I no longer felt nauseous. My throat was still dry and the cut was still there, but even the bruises from my encounter with Sienna had gone away. _What is that? Gotta be some super drug._

"How do you feel now?'

"Fine, better."

"Alright then. You can leave."

"What? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"What about the test? Which faction do I belong in?"

"Which faction do you want to belong in?"

"What? I- I don't know! Your supposed to tell me."

"In most cases, yes."

I frowned, what's that supposed to mean? I didn't pick my test to be like that. _You did. _"I don't understand." I stammered.

He stared at me intently, then shutdown the machine. He waited until it shut down completely before looking back at me. "Abnegation. Your faction is Abnegation." He whispered, leaning close to me.

I frowned and bit my lip. _Really? I like Abnegation, and I agreed with their ideals the best. But I always thought I too much attitude or personality to be in it. _"Thank you." I mumble unsure.

"Now leave. Go home, and don't talk to anyone. Understand?"

I nodded and stood, I had to wait a moment to get my balance before walking to the door. I turned back to look at him, but he was already gone. _Huh? I didn't think he could move that fast. _I shrugged and closed the door behind me. The hallway was empty then someone left the room next to me, farther down a figure left another room.

The closest figure looked familiar. With his broad shoulders and tall body. Pompadour styled, caramel hair that made you want to run your fingers through it. _Wait? Where did that last part come from?_

"Nathan?" I asked uncertain. The figure jumped and turned towards me. He took a few steps toward me. "Is that you?" I asked, squinting in the bad lighting.

"Yeah." He said his voice sounding as rough as mine. He walked over to me, stopping a few feet in front of me. _Dang, do I look that bad? _His shoulders were hunched and his arms crossed defensively. His face looked ashen, making me wonder if he got some super steroids too. His lips pursed and he looked down at me.

My heart skipped a beat, and I covered my mouth. _Those eyes. _ His normal honey eyes, were darker resembling a wolf's. I shuddered and dropped my gaze. Did he have the same test? I wondered.

Even though there was only a few lights on, I noticed that we were the only ones left in the hall. Even the Candor adults were gone. I looked back at him, though I avoided looking at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked gruffly.

I gulped, my throat closed up and my eyes were beginning to water. I frowned and bit my cheek. Don't cry, you can't look weak in front of him. Not to mention he would freak out if you started crying. He's Dauntless, he isn't used to tears. Yet with all these thoughts, I couldn't refrain from letting out a choked up, "No."

He tensed then relaxed, and pulled me into a hug. Surprisingly, those first few seconds were nice. HIs strong and warm arms wrapped around me. His cheek resting against the top of my head. I let out a sob and buried my face into his chest. _He smells nice too. _ I froze, the thought making me feel awkward. I let go of his shirt, and pulled away from him. I looked at the floor, not daring to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I should go. Thanks, for everything. It was- uh fun. We should get together sometime. I mean if we end up in the same faction, of course. And it would probably be after all this. Sorry I'm rambling. I'll just stop and go." I covered my face, my cheeks scarlet. He chuckled, _great he's laughing at me._

"I look forward to it, Eri."

I blushed even more, affection was back in his tone. I turned away quickly, and walked as fast as I could go without looking like I was running away.

* * *

I threw open the front door, and spread my arms open wide for a warm welcome. Except there wasn't one. _There never is. _I tossed my bag across the hall, where it hit the door that led to my room. I kicked the front door behind me closed. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge. I downed it all in one swig. My throat still had a dry, sticky feeling from the serum.

"Anyone home?" I called looking around the room, as if someone would appear out of thin air. I was answered by a silence that made me sigh. I tossed my empty bottle into the recycling. I smiled when it bounced against the wall then went in.

I entered my room, kicking my bag in as I went. I flopped on to the bed, and cocooned myself into the blankets. "Home sweet home." I muttered looking around my room.


	4. Chapter 4: Compliant

**Chapter 4 is now up, yay! This is probably one of my favorite chapters because this is when she chooses her faction. Plus it ends with a cliff-hanger, and how doesn't love those? I own no rights to the amazing Divergent, only to my OCs.**

**~D.C.**

**Chapter 4: Compliant**

"Wake up!" My father's gruff voice called from the other side of the door. I sat up quickly and my eyes opening and closing blearily. I sat there dazed, _what was I doing again? _A snore broke my thoughts and I jumped. I shook my head and realized that the snore came from me. I fell back against the pillow and closed my eyes. "Too early." I mumbled, pulling the covers to my chin.

"Eri! You're going to be late!" My father yelled, pulling the blankets away from me. "You can't skip out on this. Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "No, actually I don't. No one has ever been late before so I don't know the repercussions." I said grumpily.

He sat down on the bed and patted my knee awkwardly. _Oh no, here it comes. _ "Listen I know that you have been having hard time with your decision. And last night you didn't seem very happy, so I can assume that things didn't go well with the test."

I turned over so I can look at him, wondering where he was going with this. My dad is known for not being able to actually talk with someone.

"But I want you to know that whatever your decision is I will stand by you." I smiled at him, even though he looked like a regular fish out of the water, his sincerity warmed my heart. "If your mother was here she would say the same thing. She loved you and your brothers with all her heart."

I frowned and got off the bed. I wasn't so sure if I agreed with that, but I wasn't about to correct him. "Don't worry dad, everything is going to be alright."

He stood too, and moved towards me. He seemed like he was going to hug me, but instead he just patted my shoulder awkwardly. He seemed to realize that this only made me more at unease. He smiled and started leaving the room. "I'm not the one worrying," He said. I called out to him, while he was closing the door, "I will always be your favorite child, right?" I asked him.

He stopped, "Eri, trust me when I say this, but your brothers have never been a threat to you." He said jokingly and closed the door.

* * *

I shifted on my feet, trying to relieve the ache on my heels. We have been standing here for way too long. _When is this stupid thing going to start?_

"Eri, stop that. You're starting to annoy me." My friend Ashley said. She was from Dauntless and had been the only person I counted as a friend that was in a different faction as me. Ashley was from Dauntless and we had been friends ever since she, my brother, and I shared AP Faction History class. The first day in the class, Ashley had sat next to me and my brother. Not even ten minutes into the class, I had started calling my brother an idiot because he couldn't remember the regulations for affiliating with the factionless. Ashley had snickered when I did, and that started our beautiful friendship.

Ashley being from Dauntless was several inches taller than me, though almost everyone was taller than me so it wasn't something someone could be proud of. She had dark brown hair, cut to her shoulders. Her bangs covered her fore-head, and there was always colored highlights in her bangs. They changed color every month; this month she had gone with a dark indigo. Her black eye-liner made her blue eyes pop against her tan and freckled skin.

"So? You're the one that told me that he was going to come." I said accusingly, scanning the crowd of Dauntless. Nobody had sat down in the factions' reserved seats, but none of the factions had mixed together either. Making the sea of black, very discernible.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "He said he was. My bad for thinking that he was telling the truth."

"You had one job Ashley, one job." I said bitterly, even though I was smiling at her. "Stupid Philip. You'd think that he would want to come to his, one and only, sister's Choosing Day Ceremony."  
"You shouldn't call him that."

"What? Stupid?"

"No. I meant Philip, you know that that's no longer his name."

"I refuse to call him any other name. What kind of name is Dirk anyways?"

"It's a damn good name." A masculine voice spoke behind me. I turned quickly, and grinned happily.

"Philly!" I said triumphantly.

"Hey, I found your brother." Ashley said jokingly, and nudged me with her elbow.

"Yeah, no dip." I said, chuckling.

Philip frowned at me, though I liked to think that it was directed at both me and Ashley. "Eri, you know that's no longer my name. It's Dirk. You know as well as me that it's a perfectly good name." He then added proudly, "It means dagger."

"I know no such thing."

He rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me, entertain me, love me forever." I listed, causing Ashley to laugh.

He smirked and shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with this." He grumbled to himself. He focused his eyes back on me. "How's dad and Jonah?" He asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"Jonah is just as annoying as always. Nothing new going on with him, don't know why you would think there was. Dad's fine, I am too. Thanks for asking."

Philip was about to reply, but we heard dad's voice before he could. "Eri." My dad called moving through the crowd to us. "Philip." He added when he realized that his middle child was with me. He looked at Ashley, "Hello Ashley." He said smiling at her.

"Hi, Mr. De Witt. Um- I better go say hi to my parents before I lose the chance." She spoke quickly, and left the four of us.

Jonah had followed after my dad, and was now refusing to look in his brother's direction.

We all stood there awkwardly. The three of us looking around, while Jonah just glared at the ground. The lights flickered signaling that everyone was to get to their assigned spots, it saved us from the torture of that small family reunion.

* * *

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. _I thought, clenching and unclenching my fists. It's no biggie, just some people. A small crowd, nothing more. Just all of the parents of the sixteen year olds. Just the regular, normal people. And a few important leaders of each individual Faction. It's good, we're good. Nothing's going to happen. Just choosing, practically, the biggest decision in your whole life. You know, the old flip and twist of your whole existence. _No stop that, we can't think like that. _ Oh, shut up. You don't know what I'm going through. _Yes I do, I'm you. _No I'm not as annoying and stupid as you. _I'm a figment of your imagination, we share the same IQ. _Wow, way to be factual. What are you, a nerd? _Yes- no? We're getting off topic here. _You're getting off topic. _What? _Great, I'm arguing with myself. This has to be-

"Eri? You're mumbling to yourself again." Nathan whispered from where he stood in line, directly in front of me. He gave me a concerned look, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"I am? Uh- sorry. Guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Do you not know which faction you are going to choose?"

"No. It's the audience that's going to stare at me when I do choose."

Nathan chuckled, "What? You? Brave, little Erimentha that has more attitude than sense?"

"Hardy har har. Yes me. I don't like to be seen, I'm an introvert. People scare me." I said, giving him a don't-make-fun-of-me-I-am-serious look.

"I- wow. I never could have guessed. I don't think I could ever look at you the same. In fact, I might as well not even know you." He said, giving me an amazed look. He turned his back on me, grinning impishly and trying to hide it.

"You're hilarious, Nathan. But try to be serious."

He turned around when I said his name. Nathan pretended to be surprised, and threw his hands up with an exaggerated force. He leaned in close to me and whispered, "How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you a psychic?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "No. Jeez, I knew the Dauntless hit their heads often, but I didn't think you would all be this half-witted."

Nathan laughed and pushed me back. "You cut me deep, Eri. I thought I had at least three quarters of wit."

"Well, you were wrong."

The girl in front of Nathan turned around and shushed us. "Can you two be quiet?" The Candor girl asked irritated.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed. I looked at Nathan and smacked his arm. "You got us in trouble." I accused.

"I got us in trouble?" Nathan said incredulous, the girl turned and shushed us again. "I got us in trouble?" He repeated in a soft whisper.

I crossed my arms, and gave him a disapproving look. This just made him smile, and in one gesture he ruined my attitude of trying to be the adult. He winked and brushed his knuckle across my chin. While he turned back around, I reminded myself to breathe.

* * *

"Nathan Chevalier." I heard the Candor man say amplifying his voice across the stage. I looked at the audience while Nathan walked over to the man. I heard a grunt from Nathan and knew he had cut his hand on the knife. The crowd suddenly gasped, and there was shushed mutterings in the Dauntless crowd. I looked back to the stage, but Nathan was already walking off the stage.

"Erimentha De Witt." I took a deep breath in and walked over to man. He held out a knife to me. I took it from him with careful movements, afraid of making the wrong move. I had to clench the hilt tight, to hide my trembling hands. I kept my eyes averted from the crowd as walked over to the bowls.

I stood next to the bowl with the grey stones. _Alright, breathe in. _I took a deep breath in and slit my palm with the knife. I made a face, the cut giving me a stinging pain. I held my hand over the bowl. _And out. _I let my breath go and watched as my blood dripped into the bowl.


End file.
